


The Roommate

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Instant Attraction, M/M, Oneshot, Power of Persuasion, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Some OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: Mike unfolded the newspaper that had just been left lying on the counter and flipped through to get to the classifieds section. It was not much to buy a newspaper but every cent counted, and he much preferred to get a newspaper for free. He quickly scanned through the ads for places to rent with roommates, not expecting to find anything, but then an ad set squarely in the middle of the page caught his eye. It might be the one he wanted....





	

**A/N: Just a short oneshot with pre-slash, AU**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just a fan of Twilight.**

 

Mike unfolded the newspaper that had just been left lying on the counter and flipped through to get to the classifieds section. It was not much to buy a newspaper but every cent counted, and he much preferred to get a newspaper for free. He quickly scanned through the ads for places to rent with roommates, not expecting to find anything, but then an ad set squarely in the middle of the page caught his eye. It might be the one he wanted. Although it was probably likely that something that sounded so good would not turn out to be true. The guy who placed the ad would probably be a psycho, or the apartment would be worse than the dump he was living in now. Well, he still had to try. Mike was getting desperate enough to consider giving up on his dreams of becoming a musician and going back home to his small hometown of Forks, where he would move back in with his parents and work in his dad’s store. He knew he could not let that happen. He did belong in New York, and somehow he would make it work. Even though right now he was barely getting by on crummy tips from his job as a waiter, and his last gig had been playing at crazy o’clock in the morning for a few hostile drunks at a seedy dive of a bar.

He caught hold of Jessica’s arm as she was striding past with two salads, and lasagna balanced in her hands. She frowned, but then her face cleared when she saw who had stopped her. “Oh...What’s up sweetie?”

Mike flashed her his most winning smile. “Hey Jess. Do you think I can take my break now?”

“Hmm...I’m not sure,” Jessica replied before she crossed the floor, weaving between tables to reach a booth with a young couple. She set down her dishes and turned back to Mike, who had followed her across the restaurant. “You already had your break. If I gave you another one, well that won’t be fair to the others will it? Besides Dad already thinks I favor you too much anyway. No, don’t give me that look.”

Mike stared at her wide eyed, then tilted his head slightly to the left. “What look?”

Jessica laughed, shaking her head slowly. “I’m not gonna fall for it Mike. Seriously, you gotta get back to work. Table seven looks like it needs to be cleared and then you can take some more orders. Don’t worry, I got you off restroom cleaning duty. Eric is gonna handle that.”

“Come on… Jessica. Have a heart. I only need, like… two minutes. Five minutes tops,” Mike wrapped his arms around her. “Plus I’ll lock up for you tonight.”

“It’s your turn to lock up tonight anyway, don’t act like you’re doing me a favor. I mean…” Jessica sighed. “Fine, go. Just go, but if you’re not back soon…”

Mike hugged her tightly, and then brushed a kiss over her cheek. “I know, I know...Thanks, Jess. You’re the best friend a guy could have, you know that?” He quickly let go of her and walked off to use the phone.

Jessica watched him go with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, although a small smile was playing on her lips. Mike hurried out of the restaurant and over to the nearest pay phone. He put some change into the slot, and dialed the number he had seen on the ad. The phone rang once, with no answer. Mike tried once more, and just when he was thinking of putting the phone down, he heard a distinctly male voice. It was smooth like honey, and rich in warmth. It made Mike wish he had a face to put with the voice. Then he caught himself. It was definitely a bad idea to be attracted to someone who could possibly be his new roommate. Especially when Mike was still in the closet. Jessica actually thought she stood a chance. He felt bad deceiving her, but the truth would be worse. Jessica would be hurt, and Mike would be fired. With a little flirting, she was happy enough and it made Mike’s job so much easier. So in his mind it was a win-win situation. Mike arranged to meet his potential new roommate later that day.

After his shift at the restaurant had ended, Mike made his way to the address he had scrawled onto a blank scrap of paper. He had known from the address that the apartment would be nice, but he had not expected the building itself to be so tall and grand. He was disappointed; he already knew he would not be able to afford the rent. He should have asked for more details on the phone. Now he was here, Mike decided he would still meet up with Edward. He told himself it was only so he could tell the other man in person that he would not be able to become his roommate. Yet really he wanted to see the man who could have potentially been his roommate to find out what he looked like. So he walked into the building and ignored the way the doorman stared at him in mild disdain.

“I’m here to see Mr. Cullen,” Mike stated firmly.

“One moment, sir,” The doorman’s tone of voice was cold as he turned his back to Mike and picked up the phone at his desk. He called Edward and was surprised when Mike’s visit was approved. He reluctantly allowed Mike to pass him by.

Mike was unable to resist smirking at the doorman before he took an elevator up to the very top floor. The elevator led into a cream carpeted hallway. Mike headed straight for the last door on the right, and knocked. It was not long before the door opened. Mike caught his breath when he saw just who was behind the door. It was a handsome, youthful man who was probably in his early twenties like Mike was although he looked like he was in his late teens. His skin was pale, and there were faint shadows around his bright green eyes. He was taller than Mike, and had a lean build. His hair was a coppery bronze, and messy in an attractive way. He had a beautiful smile.

“Hello, I’m Edward, we spoke on the phone? You must be Mike. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Edward took Mike’s hand in a firm handshake.

Mike stared at Edward for a few moments, almost in a trance. He shook it off and made himself talk. “Um…Yeah, it’s nice to meet you too…” Mike replied, squeezing Edward’s cold hand gently before he reluctantly let go.

“Please, come in,” Edward coaxed invitingly, stepping back so Mike could walk into the luxurious apartment. “Take a look around.”

Mike was quiet as he gazed around his surroundings. It was so surreal, like something he would see in a movie or a magazine spread in the Home & Living magazines his mom always read. The hallway led onto a spacious living room and a kitchen. The apartment was furnished tastefully - with a clean, modern, minimalistic feel and a color scheme with a range of muted shades. There were steps that led up to a small enclosure with a grand piano, and doors that led to other rooms. The view from the apartment would have been wonderful, but the floor to ceiling windows were all hidden by heavy cream curtains which blocked out all the sunlight. The apartment would have been in total darkness had it not been for the artificial lighting in the apartment.

“So, what do you think? Would you like to live here?” Edward asked, so close he was practically whispering into Mike’s ear.

Mike was startled as he turned to Edward, and took a step back. Being in such close proximity to Edward made him feel nervous. He was attracted to Edward, but there was also something about the other man that made him feel on edge. “Well…” He wanted to say yes, but he knew it would not be possible. “I just wanted to say sorry I wasted your time. There’s no way I could afford the rent for a nice place like this,” He sighed heavily. “So that’s all I came to say, and uh…I’m leaving now…”

Edward frowned, appearing to be perturbed. “No, you can’t go yet,” He spoke with a tone of finality. Then he smiled slowly, his eyes burning with a dark intensity. “Look, I’m sure we can come to an arrangement about the rent,” He rested his hand on Mike’s shoulder and gestured to the soft leather couch. “Take a seat, and relax. I’ll fix you a drink and we can discuss this further.”

Mike was not sure it was a good idea for him to stay, but he did not have the willpower to leave or refuse Edward’s request. Such a harmless, polite request. There was nothing for him to worry about. So he found himself sitting down, sinking into the comfortable leather couch, which was cool to the touch.

Edward sat down next to Mike, leaving hardly any space between them. “To be honest, I don’t really even need rent money,” He laughed, a low musical sound. “That was probably obvious to you from the start, wasn’t it? The truth is…” He hesitated. “I’m just lonely here on my own. I need a roommate and I know it has to be you. I know you wouldn’t want to just live here rent free, so you can pay the same amount of rent you pay for your old apartment.”

“I don’t really know what to say…” Mike replied. “I guess…Yeah, sure. I’d be crazy to pass up on an offer like that.”

There was a charmingly crooked smile on Edward’s face as he reached his hand out to Mike. “You made the right choice, Mike.”

Mike grinned, as he took hold of Edward’s hand, which was still cold to the touch. “You might regret saying that in the future.”

Edward laughed lowly. “I don’t think so…”

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
